Fresh Start, My Ass
by angelwing82419
Summary: Bella and her brother are sent by their father to St. Forks School for the Privileged while he films a movie. They are not thrilled but once they meet a new group of friends they change their moods, but are they prepared for the drama that follows? Review
1. Beautiful Stranger

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, original I know!

"Get your ass up!!!" A voice yelled at me waking me from my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes and saw my brother Emmet towering over me. I looked at the clock. It read 6 AM. I only got four hours of sleep, great this is going to be a great day.

"Emmet, let me sleep longer, because of the stupid going away party Jacob insisted on throwing, I got virtually no sleep." I shutting my eyes closed again.

"I know Bells, I'm in the same boat as you. We need to leave now though. Your bags are already in the car, the only thing left is to get you in there."

"I just wish dad would take us to the airport himself, I mean it's his fault we have go to the stupid boarding school. What is it called again?" I asked him. My father, a actor, was staring in the new batmen movie as the Chief of Police. And since the movie would take up all of his time we would either have to live with our mother, if you could call her that, or go to the stupid boarding school. Since we haven't seen our mother since she left us for the man she was cheating on my father with when we were 5, we chose the stupid school. We were not exactly thrilled though.

"St. Fork's School for the Privileged" he spit it out as if it was a bad word.

"For the Privileged? Are they serious, I bet they all stuck up snobs!"

"I know baby sister but we are just gonna have to deal with it for a while."

"I know, let me take a shower and I will be down."

"Okay, see you down there."

After I took my shower and got dressed I looked around my room one last time. It looked so barren now since everything I loved and cherished was packed away. I joined Emmet in the car, our driver drove us to the airport and helped us check our bags.

Once we went through security we wondered around looking for our terminal. We found it moments before it began boarding, lucky us. We got on our plane and took our sits in first class, I began to panic I was a little bit afraid of heights and tended to have full blown panic attacks.

"It's okay Bella, Breathe..." Emmet cautioned me. I did as he said and before I knew it we were taking off. I began to hear snoring next to me. I looked over, typical Emmet. He was fast asleep like a baby. I Thought about the party the night before to get my mind off the flight. Well actually I thought about what happened after the party, I thought about jacob and the kiss. No, I couldn't think about that. Jacob was my friend and only my friend even if he wanted more. I took my ipod out of my carry on, putting the headphones in my ears, I was now dead to the world. I became lost in my music and before I knew it, we were landing. I punched Emmet's arm in a effort to wake him up, he jolted up and looked around seeing that it was only me.

"We are here sleepy head"

"Already?" he asked.

"Yup!" I told him. We exited the plane and grabbed our bags, we walked outside into the fresh Boston air. Emmet hailed us a cab and and gave the cab driver instructions to the school. I spent the whole drive staring out the window, I loved Boston! It was my favorite place in the world, well not the world but in the U.S. for sure. That was one of the reasons I picked this school, because I loved the location it was in.. When we arrived, Emmet snagged the bags out of the trunk and we walked into our new school.

Well actually we walked into a courtyard but same concept. We looked around. Surrounding us was a group of guys playing some football some girls sitting by a tree talking, someone sitting on a bench with a laptop typing, a guys and girl playing Frisbee, some guy making out with another girl against a wall, so on. Me and Emmet wandered around until we found a admissions office. We got our room assignments and class schedules.

As we walked to the dorms to drop off our stuff we compared schedules and I was sad to find we only had English together for first period. Since the doors were coed we were put in the same one. We each had singles but I would call them more like suites. Even though Charlie was gone a lot, he did care for us. He made sure we had everything top of the line.

We went to Emmet's room first to drop off his stuff and then we went to mine. My room was the same as his. It had a full kitchen, spacious living room, massive bedroom, and full bath, complete with a jacuzzi tub.

The whole thing was almost empty and had white walls. The only things in it was a mattress and the kitchen and bathroom necessities. The administration allowed each student to decorate their own dorms, even paint the walls. They felt it helped them express 'originality'. Me and Emmet were going for things the next day and the painters would be here later today. We would be rooming with a friend of Emmet's named Jasper until our rooms were finished.

"Bella, now that we have dropped off our stuff do mind if I..."

"Yes, Emmet. You can go play football with the guys in the courtyard." I told him rolling my eyes for I had been waiting for him to ask that since he saw them earlier. I was actually surprised it took him so long to ask.

"You are the best sis!" He bellowed and ran off.

I decided after the long travel that I needed to stretch my limbs. I changed into some running shorts and a tank top and put my long hair in a ponytail. Running was a habit of mine. It helped me unwind, especially when I am stressed.

I grabbed my ipod and off I went. I was listening to the song Sound of Madness by Shinedown when I collided with something hard. I realized I had run into to someone and started to apologized.

"I am soooooo sorry. When I am running I tend to get lost in what I am doing." I looked up to see who the latest victim of my clumsiness. I saw the boy I saw sucking face in the courtyard earlier. Except up close I could see the gorgeous bronze hair and perfect facial features he processed. This guy was not just hot or sexy, this guy was kinda beautiful. He was dressed in similar clothes as me, obviously running as well.

"It's fine, looks like your the one I should be apologizing too. I mean you are the one on the ground." I felt my face turn red

"I'm fine this happens to me a lot, don't worry." I told him embarrassed.

"Well I guess I will see you around then, gorgeous." he told me and took off. This guy thought I was gorgeous, no. Stop it Bella. He has a girlfriend. I mean you saw him making out with that girl earlier. You don't need that kind of drama. And with that I took off running again in the opposite direct the mysterious stranger took off in. This was a new start, a new beginning, and I was not going to screw it up with drama.


	2. Sorry

Look, I know this is not a chapter, sorry about that. I wanted to know if you thought I should continue on with this story or stay focus on I Hate Rain?

If I continue on with the story I will still update I Hate Rain at least once a week, or as quickly as I get ten reviews for that chapter, the same goes for Fresh Start My Ass.

If I don't continue this story it will be more like every four days that I will update, unless I get ten reviews of course.

If you think I should continue this story, select review and type yes, if not, then type no.

Thanks to all the people who have read I Hate Rain, and thanks also to those who have read the first chapter of Fresh Start My Ass.

Kisses to those who have, or will review.

Love you guys!


	3. Family Guy Turn Offs

God I was sweating like crazy! I could not keep running like this, I would pass out from heat exhaustion. I slowed to a walk and removed my t-shirt so that I was only in my sports bra and running shorts. Once I had tied my shirt around my waist I was off again.

I had started my run because I needed a stretch, I was now running to get my mind off that guy. That beautiful, gorgeous, sweet guy.

"He has a girlfriend!" I told myself. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. I saw Emmet standing there with four other guys.

"Who does bells?" he asked me. I quickly realized that since I had had my ipod in, I must have said that little comment to myself quite loud. My was instantly turned a shade of bright red that most humans couldn't do. Count on me to break the laws of human nature when it comes to blushing.

"ERRR....no one. Just singing to myself." I quickly lied.

"Okay whatever." I was surprised he bought it so quickly.

"Meet my boys Bellsy" He waved for the guys to come over so he could introduce them.

"This is Mike, Tyler, Ben, and Jasper." They all waved and I waved back.

"So Jasper are you sure you don't mind us freeloading at your place for a while? I mean won't your roommate mind?" Before jasper could answer I heard a familiar velvety voice behind me.

"Won't his roommate mind what?" It asked, I spun around and came face to face with my beautiful stranger from earlier. I was dazzled by his beauty once again and it took me almost a minute to snap out of it.

"Um...we....a....." I tried to form words but it quickly became a futile effort. I glanced at Emmet hoping he could save me. He obliged my request.

"I think that Bella here is trying to say that while my room and Bella's room is being painted and furnished Jasper offered that we stay with him. Me and Jasper have been friends for years. Bella wanted to know if his roommate would mind." I glanced at Emmet and mouthed thank you. He nodded.

"I don't mind at all, a gorgeous girl is always welcome in my room, always." He said looking straight at me and winking. I blushed once again and he chuckled. This guy was getting a rise out of me. Emmet started to glare at him, being the protective brother he is.

"Well I guess I will catch you cool cats tonight then. I have a appointment to get to." and with that my beautiful stranger walked away. I still didn't know his name.

The words he said replayed in my mind. Only he could say cool cats and pull it off. The last part of what he said confused me, appointment? I looked over at Jasper.

"What does he mean, he has a appointment?" I asked him.

"Well...umm..." he glanced at Emmet before finishing. "Edward..he..." Edward, what a interesting name, you don't here names like that anymore. " Well Edward dates, a lot."

"So what does that have to do with anything." I felt very slow at the moment.

"Well Edward dates a lot of girl and he is in front of someone who he wants to date he says appointment so he still can date the other girl."

"WHAT THE HELL!!! HE IS NOT GETTING HIS GRUBBY HANDS ON MY BABY SISTER!" Emmet yelled. I know understood why jasper had been so nervous.

"Emmet calm down, there is no way in hell I would eve date a guy like that. So just chill." I told him. Emmet seemed relived and so did Jasper.

"So new topic" Jasper announced trying to get Emmet to chill completely.

"Okay, I have one. Bella why the hell are you wearing almost no clothes?" Emmet demanded to know. I had forgotten that I had taken my shirt off. I was so embarrassed. I turned red again, I must have broken some record for how many times a person can be mistaken for a tomato in a half hour period by this point.

"Opps, I was running and got hot, I forgot I took it off sorry.' I told Emmet.

"I don't mind at all baby." the guy that Emmet had introduced as Mike. Tyler nodded his head and added "You can dress like that for me any day." they both earned glares from Emmet. I just rolled my eyes and decided that me, Tyler, and Mike would not be getting along real well. It didn't appear that Emmet would be very tight with them either from the look on his face.

"Shut up, do you want to get killed?" Jasper asked them. They shook their heads.

"Lets go back to my dorm and chill." Jasper suggested and we agreed. I talked to Emmet on the way back to the room.

"Guess what!!!" Emmet said almost bouncing.

"What Em?" I asked.

"The guys we were hanging with are on the football team here and they said if I wanted I could try out since one of their blockers is out with a injury.

"That's awesome Em, I am so happy for you!" I told him, and I really was. I knew how much my brother loved football. We were back at the boys dorms now. Jasper pulled out his key and slid it into the lock. He flung the door open and I saw a rather disgusting sight.

I saw my beautiful stranger, or Edward I knew him as now on the couch with some blond. She was straddling him and seemed to have misplaced her top leaving her only in a flimsy skirt and a black lacy bra. Obviously from Victoria Secret, I think I actually had that same bra in red. Jasper coughed but the two still continued.

"Excuse me" I tried being all polite. That seemed to get their attention and they instantly separated. The girl looked around and quickly covered her chest.

"Thanks guys, way to ruin the moment." Edward said getting up, he looked around for his shirt while I stared at his perfectly muscular chest.

The girl found her shirt and walked over to whisper something in his ear and turned around and left, checking out my brother on her way out. That was just messed up, I mean she was just hooking up with Edward and not a minute later checking out another guy right in front of him.

Once she was gone and everyone had their shirts back on, we sat took seats in the living room and Edward turned on the TV. Everyone but me and Emmet watched the TV. We were just too shocked by what we just saw.

"Um....is this something you normally walk in on jasper because you don't seemed surprised."

"Yes." Edward answered for him and I glared at him. He shot me a angelic smile and I just rolled my eyes. He went back to watching TV and me and Emmet started to watch too.

"So Bella, when are you going to let me take you out on a date." Edward asked after Tyler, Mike, and Ben left.

"After what I saw tonight, I will never let you take me out on a date." I told him.

"I didn't know that Family Guy was such a turn off to you." He said messing with me. I rolled my eyes and realized when around Edward I would be doing this a lot.

"I wasn't talking about Family Guy stupid. I was talking about that little show you and the blond put on for us before we watched TV." I shot back

"Tanya does like attention." Tanya, sounds like a exotic dancer.

"Whatever Edward, I will never be playing the roll of Tanya in that little scenario you two had going on." I told him.

"So you don't like roll playing? Oh well, I can get over that I guess."

"Shut up."

"You do know that I asked you out on a date, that means dinner. Not necessarily the beautiful situation you destroyed earlier today.

"Believe me it was not beautiful, and I will be more clear. I will NEVER date you." I told him.

"Never say never, Bella." He told me than turned back to the others. "I am going to bed, dudes."

"Why man?" Jasper asked.

"Well I want to be wide awake for tomorrow. You NEVER know what might happen." He said looking directly at me.

Note: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! I will be continuing the story but you know the drill. Ten reviews and I will update again. Until then, Peace.


	4. Flashlights Are My Mortal Enemy

Thanks for the reviews everyone, you broke the ten review mark I set. That is awesome! I love you all! So I give you chapter three.

A bright light shined in my eyes. What the hell was going on. Was it morning already? I opened my eyes and sat up. The room was dark, making it still night.

I looked around for the mysterious light, almost rolling off the couch in the process, and was surprised at what I found. Edward was holding a flashlight grinning like a little boy, and man was that grin making my heart beat speedup.

"What the hell are you doing!? I demanded to know. I heard laughter but it wasn't just Edward's. I turned around to find Jasper, Emmet, and two other girls. The first girl looked short and the second was tall but I couldn't really make out much more since it was still dark.

"Is anyone going to answer me!" I demand again, I felt like I was about to go through some kind of hazing and that was not a appealing thought.

"Bella...you...should...have....seen....your....face" Emmet said in between laughs.

"Ignore him Bella." jasper told me. "Sorry we woke you up so late."

"What time is it anyways?" I asked him.

"Uh..." Jasper grabbed something out of his pocket that resembled the shape of his cell phone. "Two AM" He told me.

"So back to why we woke Bella up from her peaceful sleeping?" I asked again.

"We wanted to know more about you Bella, we thought we should get to know each other better so that we could become best friends." A chirpy voice told me. I couldn't be sure who it was since it was so dark, but I thought it was the shorter one.

"No offense, but who are you?" I asked the voice.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend. I am also Edward's sister." The voice called out again but this time I was able to put a face to it for Edward shined the light on her as she spoke. She was gorgeous. She had short, spiky black hair, and a perfect complexion.

"And I am Rose, I am jasper's sister." Another voice told me, and as before Edward allowed me to see who was speaking. She was even more beautiful then the Alice. She looked better then any run way model I had ever seen. Rose had the most full voluminous bond hair I had ever seen cascading down her black and like Alice had a killer complexion. I began to feel completely self conscious. I was in a pair of old boxers and a tank top, I had a feeling my hair looked gross. Everyone else had on day clothes which confused me.

"It's nice to meet you both, Jasper has good taste." And with that A smile that gods would kill for crossed Alice's face. "So where are you guys going?" I asked.

"Don't you mean where are we going Belly?" Emmet said with a mischievous grin that always scared me because it usually did not end well for me when he got that look.

"Bella we are going to the courtyard. We are going to play a game?" Jasper told me.

"And why couldn't we play this in the morning?" I asked.

"Emmet wanted to play tonight because he said it added to the mood if we played at night.

"Of course he did." I said throwing a glare in my big brother direction.

"So come on, let's go!" Emmet demanded, ignoring my glare.

"Okay hold on, let me just brush my teeth and do my girly things." I told them. After I brushed my teeth and concealed the bags I had under my eyes from not finishing my slumber, I was ready to go.

Once we reached the large courtyard, we sat in a circle.

"So what is the game?" I asked.

"Truth or dare" Alice chirped. I internally groaned knowing I was in for a night of trouble.

Note: So I know this one is short, but it seemed like the perfect place to cut it off so I just couldn't resist. Sorry everyone. Thanks again for the reviews.

This time I am going to try to reach 20 reviews before I add the next chapter, and I promise it will be a long one. Thanks everyone for reading.

Here is a little of what you will see in the next chapter: a revealing game of Truth or Dare, a memory of the night before Bella and Emmet left (This certain memory involves a certain La Push native who might have given Bella a little smooch before she left), and a certain picture on a very important website, plus the drama that comes from all of that.

Thanks again. Love you all. Peace.


	5. Don't complain too much

Just another boring old authors note, I know. Sorry but I did update just a couple of minutes ago so you can't complain too much.

I posted a poll on my profile regarding another story. You would make my week if you voted.

Remember the minute I reach twenty reviews, I will get the next chapter up for you.

Love you my fabulous readers,

-Peace


	6. Burning Eyes

**So I didn't get as many reviews as I asked for but I love you guys and I love this chapter so I wanted to post it anyways. It was too long so I split it up into two chapters. When I get 25 reviews I will post the second one. Thanks everyone. Love you, peace!**

* * *

"UGGHHH..." I responded to Alice "Do I have too?"

"Yes." She said simply. I decided to give in because I wanted us to be friends and I knew she would force me o do it anyway.

"Fine, but I won't enjoy it." I told them.

"I want to go first, I wanna go first, can I go first?" Emmet boomed. Rose laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

"Yes Em, you can go first but if you don't stop bouncing up and down, I swear I will tell everyone your gay." I warned him, I mean he was acting like a girl.

"Whatever." He threw at me with a glare. "So Truth or Dare, Rose?"

"Dare, I like to keep things fun." She told him with a wink.

"I dare you to go to breakfast tomorrow in your pajamas and thats it." It had to have been the lamest dare I had ever heard but I think, going by the look of horror on her face, it was perfect for her.

"Fine. My turn!" She announced.

"Since she is new we need to break her in, Truth or Dare Bella." Crap! Crap! Crap! Why did Rose have to pick me, ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

"Um...Truth" I told her.

"Fine but you have to pick Dare next time." She grumbled. "So are you like all the other girls at our school? Do you want to screw Edward." She asked for my truth. I turn a instant shade of red.

"I mean he is hot, but his personality is a turnoff." I answered.

"That is such a lie, you want me. Don't deny it Bella." Edward announced.

"As much as a dog wants fleas." I retorted. He was just too cocky. He needed to be be taken down a peg.

"Who knew dogs had such strong sexual feelings for fleas..." he mused.

"Oh shut up, Edward." I was getting more annoyed by him by the moment.

"Okay so it's Bella's turn." Alice announced, trying to defuse the situation.

"Truth or Dare Jasper" I asked him.

"Truth." he told me.

"You people are boring!" Rose complained.

"Biggest Regret?" I asked jasper ignoring Rose's comment.

"I would say my biggest regret would be not asking out this incredible girl sooner." Jasper replied giving Alice lovey-dovey eyes. It was sweet. "it took us a year before I actually had the nerve to ask her out." Jasper explained to me.

"Truth or dare, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Dare!!!!" Edward yelled. I rolled my eyes. Of course he would reply in a way that would get him more attention.

"I dare you to make out with Bella." He said with a smirk.

"But you seem so nice Jasper!" I cried out.

"I know, and I am sorry Bella but I just can't help it." He told me.

"Fine.." I replied hating every minute of this game. It wasn't hard since he was so close to me already but I leaned in towards Edward, and his lips meant mine. I expecting them to be crushing but instead they were tender. I gave into the kiss allowing him to slide his tongue into me mouth. My hands ended up tangled in his hair. I snapped out of it when I heard a coughing come from behind me. I unlocked my hands from his hair. He groaned but unlocked his arms from around my waist. I turned to see a hilarious sight.

Alice and Rose both had huge grins. Jasper locked shocked and Emmet's reaction was the most amusing. He was cowering in the corner. He hand his hands covering his eyes and his mouth was twisted into a grimace.

"Emmet are you okay?" I asked him.

"My eyes burn, they burn, somebody help!!!!!" He yelped. I started cracking up. After about ten minutes he finally uncovered his eyes and we could resume the game. We played for half a hour then we realized we hadn't swapped numbers so everyone got their phones out to do that. Rose and Emmet realized they left theirs back at Jasper's and Edward's dorm so they went to get them. We kept playing.

"Truth or dare Bella?" She asked.

"Truth" I told her.

"Who was the last guy you made out with and the story behind it."

"Edward, and because your boyfriend made me." I replied smugly.

"I meant other then that silly."

"Fine, his name was Jacob," I started "he was my best friend. The night before me and Emmet left he threw us a party and told me he loved me and not to leave. Then he kissed me." I told her remembering that night.

_I looked around for Jacob, I wanted to thank him for the cool party and saw him walking outside. I followed him and he sat down on the ground next to a tree in right by the beginning of the woods outside my house. I sat down next to him._

"_Are you okay Jacob?" I asked him since he looked so sad._

"_No." he told me._

"_What's wrong" I asked him._

"_You." I was shocked. What had I done?_

"_You are whats wrong Bella." he said again. I was so hurt. I felt the tears coming on._

"_You are leaving Bella." He explained to me._

"_You have other friends Jacob. You can hang out with Seth and the other guys." I told him._

"_But I am not in love with Seth." He told me. "I am in love with you. Always have been always will." He finished I was shocked again. Before I could respond Jacob's lips crushed against mine. I quickly pulled away bewildered. _

"_I have to go." I told him. I was desperate to remove myself from the situation, I just wanted to think clearly._

"_No you don't, you can stay here with me." he told me._

"_Don't be silly Jacob, I have a house full of guests to get back to." I explained starting to walk away. I hadn't spoken to Jacob for the rest of the party. I didn't see him anywhere. I guess he left since his car was gone. I went to bed at about two after everyone left. I woke up suddenly. I glanced at the clock it was three-thirty. I looked around, searching for the thing that woke me up. I found Jacob by my desk._

"_What are you doing here!" I demanded in a whisper._

"_You can't leave." was all he said._

"_I don't plan on it, you are going to be the one leaving. Get the hell out of my room so I can go back to sleep!" I told him._

"_No, I mean you can't leave tomorrow. Well today actually, but you just can't. I can't deal with living without you." He told he._

"_Jacob you have other friends, and girls re always drooling over you."_

"_But they aren't you Bells, no one is like you. I just can't deal with you leaving you need to stay."_

"_No Jacob. I need to leave and so do you. Goodnight." I said turning back to my pillow and pulling the blanket over my head._

"_Goodbye Bella, I will always love you." came Jacob's voice near the window. I felt my heart breaking and tears coming on. I cried myself to sleep that night._

"I'm sorry Bella, you sound so sad." Alice's voice rang out snapping me out of my trans. I shoved that memory to the back of my mind and the game continued.

**

* * *

**

**Review! Only have to get to 25! Then you get to read about the picture and website that begins to bring all kinds of drama to her new life at St. Forks. Plus Bella finds a little surprise when she returns to jasper's dorm room.**


	7. Great start

"I'm Fine." I told Alice, willing the memory away. Jacob could not affect me here. I put him back in his Jacob box and closed it shut, hoping it would not be opened again for a long time.

"Are you sure sweetie?" She asked a look of real compassion and caring crossing her face. I was really beginning to like this girl. I could see us becoming real friends, maybe even best friends.

"Yup, MY TURN!!!!" I sang out. Everyone laughed and I thought of who my victim would be. Time to get Jasper back I decided.

"Jasper?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes Bella?"

"Truth or Dare?" I asked my angelic look turning devious instantly.

"Ummm…" He looked around, gulped, and picked. "Dare?"

"You are going to go around to the girls dorms and act drunk, begging them to go out with you because they are the loves of your life." A look of panic crossed his face and furry crossed Alice's.

"And anyone who says yes, Alice gets to bitch-slap" I added for her benefit. She smiled at me once again but Jasper still looked scared. He slowly stood up and turn in the direction of the chick dorms.

"Wait!" A velvet voice rang out.

"what Edward!" I demanded. I swear if he ruined my fun, I would be forced to hurt him.

"Oh come on, he is much to clean-cut looking to pass for a drunk, believe me. Lets take him back to the dorm and put him in something more fitting." He was right and he knew it. I nodded.

"And we could kill some time doing other things if you want, while we are there Bella." I didn't even give him the satisfaction of a response. Instead I was already up and walking in the direction of Jasper's dorm. The other followed my lead. We were there in a matter of minutes.

I turned the knob to the dorm and walked into a revolting sight. Rose was straddling big bro putting on an act that would put Tanya to shame.

"AHHHHHH" Was all that left my mouth. They immediately separated and clothes flung across the room in an effort to reach their owners. Once everyone was clothed we decided that we would do Jaspers dare another time because we had all already seen enough for one night. We all fell asleep in different parts of Jasper's room. I claimed a love seat and was like a light.

When we awoke the next morning we all headed out to breakfast together. The minute we stepped into the dinning hall I was mesmerized. The room was beautiful, I was taken back. Soon after we walked I noticed something else, it was kind of quiet and a lot of people were staring at me. I decided it was because I was new, that must be it.

We took our seats and the others noticed the silence as well. They looked at each other and grimaced.

"What is it?" I half asked demanded.

"Um, well it could be nothing. Maybe it's because your new, we better check." Rose told me.

"Check what?" I asked still confused.

"Gossip." Alice responded for her.

"Huh?" was my educated response.

"Have you ever seen the show gossip girl?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes."

"Its our version."

"I know, little rich girls were very original with the name right?" Rose gripped. It seemed like she didn't enjoy this site very much.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

Alice got out her phone and her mouth fell open. She handed it to Rose.

"What the hell, one freakin day, not even and this already. I swear one day…" She yelled.

"Hand me the phone Rose…" I demanded. She looked hesitant but I stuck out my hand anyway. She put it in it. Jasper looked over my shoulder and read with me.

_New Girl or New Whore_

_I choose new whore, it looks fitting don't ya think boys and girls?_

The screen read with a picture of my and Edwards long forgotten passionate kiss from the night before. Next to it was a picture of Edward and I walking into his room. We had been the last to enter last night so it looked as if we were the only people there.

What. The. Hell.

"Hey skank." Muttered a blonde who was walking by our table. Great way to start my first day!

**Authors Note: Sorry for my absence. I will be better from now on I swear. Soooooo….Review! Lets get to 32 this time.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sorry

Okay so I have decided to take a break from this story in order to devote my attention to my new story:

Bella Swan: A Serious Actress

Check it out and tell me what you think okay?


End file.
